Gundam Nightmare
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: The cast of Gundam Wing finds that horror movies are coming to life around them. In the first chapter, they're attacked by Jaws, the giant squid from The Beast, Heero, runs over the terminator from Terminator 2, Catherine is attacked by birds, and a munch


Well, I suppose it's worth a try... I shall send the characters of Gundam Wing through hell. I am going to combine a lot of horror movies with Gundam Wing and add my own special brand of humor... Will it work? Hopefully... Um. Well. Here is... Something....  
  
Heero stretched slowly before finally opening his eyes. 'Guess I have to get up now...' he thought. Then he sat up in his bed, expecting to see the same sight he had seen every day for the past two weeks when he woke up, but instead of seeing Duo tangled up in his sheets halfway off the bed, he saw what he was sure was a munchkin from the movie The Wizard Of Oz. The woman standing at the foot of his bed pointed at the door. "Go into the light." She told him. "Excuse me? The light? DUO!" Heero shouted, waking Duo from his slumber. "OW!" Duo cried as he hit the ground. "Hey, what's all the yelling for? Who's that?" Duo asked when he saw the woman pointing at the door.  
  
"I am the short little munchkin lady who is supposed to stand around and point at stuff and say to go into the light." Duo nodded his head. "Yeah, that's right, I remember. You were in that movie Poltergeist, weren't you?" The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Go into the light?" She responded. "No. Stay away from the light." The woman shook her head. "Go into the light." Duo glared at her. "I'm not going into the light!" The woman responded with a glare ofher own. "Go into the light!" She shouted. "No." "GO INTO THE DAMN LIGHT!" She yelled furiously. "Okay, okay, I'll go into the light. Heero, you coming?" Heero shook his head. "Go into the light." The woman instructed.  
  
Once Duo and Heero were outside the door to the room they shared, the woman giggled and jumped out the window. (They're on the second floor, ya know.) "Hey, Heero, why do you think she was here?" Duo asked. "Your guess is as good as mine. Better, probably, I didn't even realise she looked exactly like that lady from Poltergesit until you said it." Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Well,let's go see if Quatre's decided to cook anything. I hope so... His cooking is better than cereal. A LOT better." Duo became silent as he walked downstairs, thinking of Quatre's cooking until he arrived at the kitchen. "YAY! Quatre, you made breakfast!" Duo shouted happily, running towards the table.  
  
Once breakfast was over with some idle conversation between Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, a few grunts from Heero, and Duo talking every second there wasn't any food in his mouth, the gundam pilots decided that they deserved a break. "We need to take a day off." Duo complained. "We work too hard." Wufei raised an eyebrow. "We? First of all, you don't do nearly as much as the rest of us, and second, we haven't been doing anything lately. But I guess you're right." Duo nodded his head. "Of course I am. But where should we go?" Then Trowa made a suggestion. "We should go to the beach." He suggested, hiding his smile as best as he could. "Hey! I saw that!" Duo informed him. "What was that smile about?"  
  
Trowa's grin grew larger. "I'll never tell." He replied. Jut before Duo could begin to question Trowa, Quate stopped him by saying that they should probably bring some food, which caused Duo to run to the kitchen to prepare a 'light snack.' While Duo was in the kitchen and the others were changing clothes, Quatre began pacing back and forth. "The beach? Hippopotamuses like water... They're mainly aquatic... Will there be any hippopotami at the beach? I can't stand hippopotami... They scare me to death!" Then Quatre felt something slam into his head, knocking him to the ground. He immediately jumped back up to his feet, prepared to fight, but there was nobody there. "That's strange..." Quatre muttered. "Don't worry, there won't be any hippopotamuses at the beach." Trowa said, walking into the room. "Really? Good..." Quatre said, obviously relieved.  
  
Once everyone had changed into their swim trunks, and Duo had enough food to end world hunger, they all piled into Heero's car and began the drive to the beach. After a few minutes of silence, a car passed theirs, followed by a silver humanoid creature. A man leaned through the shattered back window and began firing a gun at the silver thing. "Hurry up, the terminator is gaining on us!" A boy in the back seat shouted at the woman driving. "I'm trying! The car won't go any faster!" She yelled in reply. Then Heero, being bored, moved over a lane and ran over the terminator, stopped the car, backed over it, and repeated the process several times before finally continuing the drive to the beach.  
  
Once at the beach, the gundam pilots exited the car and stretched, looking around for a good place to set up the umbrella Wufei had insisted on bringing. "My skin burns easily." He said as he stuck the umbrella in the sand. "I can't help it." Then Wufei sat down in the shade of his umbrella. The umbrella, which he had borrowed from Quatre, just happened to be pink, as did the swim trunks he had borrowed from Quatre. Over the course of about five minutes, several young men approached Wufei and asked what he was doing later that night.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, was happily splashing around in the water, as were Quatre and Trowa. Heero was hiding in the bathroom, because the moment they had gotten out of the car, he saw Relena talking to Hilde. "Alright, Heero, you can survive this... Relena isn't that bad... Okay, so she is. She is the most annoying person on the planet or any of the colonies, and that includes Duo! I can't stand that woman! But... You can't stay here in the bathroom all day... Besides..." Heero punched himself after he finished the thought. "No! Bad Heero! Don't do that... Now, just go out there, and hope it rains, or Relena goes away, or something." Heero stepped outside the bathroom, and the second he did so, he found himself staring at Relena, who was smiling her usual stupid smile.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Heero yelled. "Uh... I mean... Um..." Relena cut him off. "Heero, you shouldn't use such language. But I forgive you. Now, let's go and swim!" Heero fought off a disappointed frown. "Uh... Well... I'll be there in a minute... You go ahead." Relena nodded her head and ran off to the water with a dopey smile on her face. Then the other four gundam pilots approached Heero. "Hey, we saw Relena come this way, and we were going to warn you, but... I guess it's too late." Duo informed Heero. "Yeah. She wants me to go swimming with her, and she'll probably try to get me to go on a date with her, and do everything else she always does that pisses me off... I don't want to have anything to do with her! I wanna stay here with D... Uh... With da rest of you guys?" Heero said, hoping they hadn't caught his slip-up. Then, before anyone could say anything else, the water near Relena exploded, and a giant great white shark jumped out of the water with one of Relena's newly detatched legs in its mouth.  
  
"HEEEEEEELP!!!" Relena screamed. "HEERO, SAVE ME!" Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei looked towards Heero to see if he would go and save Relena, and saw Heero leaning back in a chair, holding a glass of lemonade, watching the shark slowly rip Relena to shreds. "I think it's safe to say Heero doesn't really like Relena all that much." Duo speculated. Then, once the shark had ripped off both of Relena's legs and an arm, it dove underwater, and the water was calm except for Relena's frantic splashing, trying to stay afloat with just one arm. Then a giant tentacle erupted from the water and wrapped itself around Relena's middle. The tentacle squeezed Relena's body in half, and then went back underwater, surfacing again near Hilde, squeezing her in half as well, then disappearing for good.  
  
"Well, that was... Interesting." Trowa managed to say, still in shock from the sudden deaths of Relena and Hilde. "Yeah, it's kinda like those movies, Jaws and The Beast. Ya know, the shark from Jaws, big great white, killed lotsa people. And the giant squid from The Beast." Duo said. Then the gundam pilots spotted something rather odd. A large flock of seagulls had gathered in one spot, and other kinds of bids were flying towards the spot, joining the flock. After a while, they saw that the birds were flying in circles around Catherine, occasionally swooping down and pecking at her. "Okay, that I have not seen in a movie before." Duo admitted.  
  
Quatre, not wanting there to be any more deaths, ran towards Catherine, hoping to save her. Trowa followed him as son as he saw that he was going, and the other three decided that they would help, too. Once they got to Catherine, however, all that was left was a skeleton covered in shredded bits of skin. "Eeeeewww..." Duo voiced his opinion. "That's gross. I don't think I like those birds all that much." The birds saw he five boys standing around Catherine's corpse and were about to attack when the ground began to shake, scaring the birds away. "What now?" Wufei wondered. "What else could possibly pop up and kill someone?"  
  
Oh, by the way, here's my little disclaimer before I end this chapter: Gundam Wing, Poltergeist, Terminator 2, Jaws, The Beast and Birds are ALL MINE!! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and don't forget to review! We hope you've enjoyed your read here at Insanity Industries, please come again once the next chapter has been put up. Have a nice day! Oh, and if I was you, I'd turn around before that lady behind you starts telling you to go into the light.... Ciao! 


End file.
